Cellular communication networks use various techniques for measuring the locations of mobile communication terminals operating in the networks. Such techniques are used, for example, for providing Location Based Services (LBS) and emergency services in the cellular networks. Some location techniques are passive, i.e., determine the terminal's location by monitoring events generated in the cellular network. Other techniques are active, i.e., proactively request the network or the terminal to provide location information. Both the passive and the active techniques typically require extra equipment to be installed in the network, for example to measure the signal times or to interrogate the network or terminal.